


Mother knows best

by orphan_account



Series: Hannibal has a mama kink! [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Hannibals a mamas boi, Mommy Kink, Multi, Omega Will, Oral Sex, Rutting, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hannibal and Will have recently gotten married. After a period of time Hannibal goes into rut. Hannibal hasn’t been in rut in a while, and tells Will about his mother looking after him when he was an Alpha pup.This gives Will an idea.





	Mother knows best

**Author's Note:**

> In my Hannibal fics, I like to make an alternative universe in which Hannibal is actually an alright dude, but he just comes across as odd.
> 
> NOTE: I don’t actually ship Hannigram in canon, and I think it’s a toxic, unhealthy and unromantic relationship. The only reason I do this specific ship is for fiction (also I find Mads and Hugh hot)
> 
> If you’re a hardcore shipper of these two, then you do you boo, just don’t preach to me about it.

Sweaty, hot, pain and horny.

These three words are a very accurate portrayal of how a rut feels.

Hannibal woke up feeling dreadful, which was odd because he regarded himself as a morning person. Usually it was Will who struggled to get out of bed in the morning.

Speaking of Will, downstairs in the kitchen, Will was making two cups of coffee. 

Will knew something was wrong, when he didn’t have his alpha husband opening the curtains to let in bright, unwelcome rays of light into the room.

Will wasn’t complaining however, he was more than happy to look after his husband, who smelled better than usual because of his rut.

Hannibal practically dragged his tired body into the kitchen, and sat down on a chair trying not to slam his head against the table and sleep.

“Morning Han” Will greeted his mate with a lazy smile.

“Good morning, darling” Hannibal groggily Replied.

Will set the caffeinated drink in front of his mate. Hannibal set his eyes on the coffee, and quickly drank it without caring about the consequences of getting burned.

Will smiled sympathetically at his alpha.

It was fascinating for the omega to see his mate so...well vulnerable. In no way was Hannibal a vulnerable man, he was cunning, smart and sophisticated. Yet it was a nice change to see Hannibal needing care from his omega mate.

 

~-(:::<>::)-~

 

Throughout the day, Hannibal was either eating, sleeping or masturbating. This meant that Will had to work part-time, and Hannibal not at all for the duration of Hannibal’s rut.

When Will got back from work, he and Hannibal snuggled on the couch. Hannibal’s head was resting on Will’s lap.

“I find the current position we’re in to be very reminiscent of when I was an alpha pup.” Spoke Hannibal in a quiet voice.

Will hummed and said asked “How so?”

After a pause, Hannibal Replied “My mother was a very caring omega woman. During my first rut, she would rest my head upon her lap, and pet my head while whispering sweet nothings.”

This reply made Will think for a minute “ Kind of what we do.” 

Hannibal glanced up at his mate with a look of disbelief “Will, I find that statement quite inappropriate, given the subject matter.”

“No Hannibal, I’m not saying you banged your Mom”

“Will!”

“Sorry Han, I’m just a bit horny.” Will confessed.

Hannibal stilled and asked “why are you “horny” my love?”

“Cause I just thought of a hot new thing we could try.” Came the reply.

Hannibal raised a brow “Do tell me this new activity you suggest we try?”

Will answered with the words “Mommy Kink!”

Hannibal spluttered 

“Oh, come on Han. You like it when I call you daddy. So how bout you call me mama?”

A pause

“I suppose you’re right...mama”

 

~-(:::<>:::)-~

 

After a hot make out session, Hannibal carried Will bridal style to the bedroom.

“Mmmh, what a good boy I have” moaned Will.

“What else shall I do for you mama?” Asked Hannibal in a hushed tone.

Will thought for a minute “Why doesn’t my baby boy lick mama’s pussy, hm?”

Hannibal dropped to his knees by the side of the bed were Will was laying. 

Looking delighted with himself, Will took off his trousers and underwear, and began rubbing his puffed up Vulva with his now slick fingers.

Hannibal eagerly jumped forward, and lapped at Will’s slick soaked folds. 

“Yes, yes baby well done!” Will cried as his vag was being devoured by his beast of a husband.

For a good few minutes, Hannibal ate Will out like a madman. Sucking at his cocklet occasionally.

After having multiple orgasms, Will’s body went limb on their bed, breathing heavy and exhausted.  
Looking up for a bit, Will was presented with the sight of Hannibal’s incredible penis. 

Oh what a Penis.

Long and thick shaft, with a plump pair of testicles to accompany it.

Will was aware how jealous he would make women around him, not only for his pretty looks, but also for his manly, handsome husband.

“Mama is very proud of his boy. Would he like a reward?” Will asked.

“Please” Hannibal begged.

And with that Will sucked Hannibal off. Slowly letting the erect organ past his lips.

Hannibal praised Will’s talent with grunts and moans. “Mama, p-please”.

Groans from Will caused vibrations to travel through Hannibal’s member.

“I’m about to cum!” Shouted Hannibal.

And cum he did.

As Hannibal shot his load, sperm traveled down Will’s willing throat.

“Ah, Mama loves you baby boy” said Will as he swallowed Hannibal’s seed.

“I adore you mother” Replied Hannibal.

Their post sex session consisted of Hannibal laying his body on Will’s, while talking about their newly discovered kink.

“Shall we ever revisit this activity again, my dear Will?”

“Definitely”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks much for reading.
> 
> Please comment and send kudos!


End file.
